Blaine Brooks
'Nicknames' Bla, Aine, Brooks, or Iceman (By Daddy) 'Early Life' Blaine was born to Scarlett Braddock and Adam Eudy. Adam wasn't there for Blaine in fact he'd broken up with Scarlett a few months before Blaine was born. In turn Blaine was raised by his mother. His hardworking single mother. Blaine basically grew up in a wrestling ring. Simply because Scarlett was working in the Independent circuit while she was raising him. As Blaine got older he was able to enjoy his mother's matches more. In fact the two watched a lot of wrestling together. No matter what happened Blaine always had one idol he looked up to. He always idolized CM Punk. His mother had gotten a hold of some of his older Ring of Honor matches and he enjoyed watching them. He always thought that CM Punk was awesome and always cheered for him no matter what. 'New Family' Blaine was raised by his single mother until 2011. It was then that she had a tryout match for WWE. Blaine went with her and was proud of his mother. She'd won and showcased her moves. Blaine was talking a mile a minute about how excited he was that she had a shot at joining WWE when he ran into CM Punk. Blaine froze and Scarlett looked between the two. Granted she did check Punk out a little, but he totally did the same thing. Scarlett got Blaine to unfreeze and apologize. Punk accepted it and then asked for Scarlett's number. Blaine was surprised and a little excited. His mother was finally showing interest in someone. Someone he really liked. Even though his mother and Phil got engaged he didn't call him Dad at least not until Phil got him involved in the wedding. From then on it was Daddy this and Daddy that. Blaine also got announced as Blaine Brooks at his mother's wedding. From then on he was happy. Well except for when Chris Jericho was attacking his parents. Blaine even had whiskey dumped on him along with his mother. When Kamden was first placed with them in 2012 Blaine was excited. He wanted to show his brother everything he got to experience. Blaine became Kamden's protector. When Kamden settled in finally Blaine was happy. He was ecstatic in October when it was official that Kamden was his brother. Even though it was official from the moment he was placed with them. Blaine likes his little sisters. He wants to protect them no matter what. In October of 2013 when Styxx, Ariel, and Max were placed with him he was excited. Simply by the prospect of having an older brothers to look up to. Also in October he got another little sister. Her name is Laci. Blaine likes his big family. It makes them very unique. On Christmas of 2013 Blaine was surprised along with all of his siblings that Styxx, Ariel, and Max were official his siblings long before they thought it was possible. Blaine was happy. Blaine by way of his mother has an Uncle Tom. That's not really his Uncle. Tom Hiddleston became his Uncle and he gets all kinds of fun Loki gear from his Uncle. Before Thanksgiving of 2013 Blaine and Kamden dyed their hair black. To emilate their favorite bad guy Loki. 'Personal Life' Blaine is the son of Scarlett Brooks and Adam Eudy. Though he doesn't view Adam as his father. His father is Phil Brooks. Blaine has wonderful grandparents in Zachariah and Bethaney Braddock. He's getting to know Sid and Sabrina Eudy his new grandparents from his birth father. He also loves his Dad's parents and they love him. Blaine also likes his Uncle Tom. Considering he spoils him and his siblings. Siblings: Styxx Brooks (Adopted Brother) Max Brooks (Adopted Brother) Ariel Brooks (Adopted Sister) Kamden Brooks (Adopted Brother) Sienna Brooks (Half-Sister) Briella Brooks (Half-Sister) Laci Brooks (Adopted Sister) Category:Wrestling OC's Children